The Perfect Day
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: the perfect day for naruto


The Perfect Day

The night sky above the leaf village was amazing. Stars dotted the body of the sky and the bands of the milky way galaxy could be seen clearly. Naruto walked home by himself in the cool night. The training that Kakashi-sensei put Naruto and Sakura through was tough. He had only come back the other day from his two-year training with Jiraiya-sensei and he was already in the thick of it. "Oh well" he thought out loudly "I'm glad to be back."

He finally reached home after a few minutes walk. Sakura-Chan was amazing today. She has gotten so strong and… Naruto stopped in the middle of his thought and sighed sadly as he reached the door to his apartment. Images of Sasuke, Sakura, and himself from when they were younger flooded his head. The happiness of it all cheered him up a bit until the thought of Sasuke turning against the whole village gave him feelings of dread in his heart. He would bring his best friend back no matter what. He swore it… no he promised it to himself and to Sakura. "Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said quietly. The love of his life. He had seen no prettier girl in the whole village, nay the whole world. Seeing her after two years made his heart rejoice with happiness. Hearing her call his name made his heart skip a beat. Naruto opened the door to his apartment and walked right in.

He closed the door behind him and flicked the light switch on to the kitchen. He threw his home keys on to the kitchen counter and walked to the bathroom. After taking a shower and cleaning up, Naruto turned off all the lights in his lonely apartment and went to bed. A replay of the days events went through his mind. "That was one hell of strategy… me and Sakura-Chan got Kakashi-Sensei pretty good." he sighed softly as he thought about Sakura again. He thought about her smile and how it filled his world with light. Naruto closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

RRRRRRRIIINNNNGGG!!RRRRRRRIIINNNNGGG!!Naruto woke up with a start. "What? I didn't set the alarm last night!" Glancing over to the dresser, he noticed that the alarm hadn't even been set. RRRRRRRIIINNNGGG!!Naruto realized the noise was coming from the kitchen. "The door bell?" he questioned. "Who could it be at this hour?"Naruto got up and quickly fixed his hair and made sure his breath didn't smell bad. He walked to the door and looked into the peephole. A familiar face with emerald green eyes, light elegant skin ,and hair the color of the tree blossom she was named for. "Sakura…what is she doing here?" Naruto debated whether or not to open the door. He didn't want her to see him all messy and scruffy. Then he realized that not opening the door would be the dumbest thing he

could ever do. Naruto unlatched the chain lock and pulled the bolt in. He turned the knob and opened it slowly. "Hello Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Are you ready?" she asked."Ready for what Sakura-Chan?""For our day silly!" she replied smiling."Our day?"Naruto was puzzled. He didn't remember anything about today. Was it his birthday? No that couldn't be. Training? No… Kakashi-sensei didn't mention anything yesterday. Sakura's birthday? No of course not. Then what was it?"Sakura-Chan… what do you mean by "our" day" Naruto spoke with a light hint of embarrassment in his tone."Our date Naruto!" Sakura replied with a firm but friendly tone.

Naruto drooped his head a bit to hide the deep red his face had turned.Our d-date? Me and Sakura-Chan have a date?His head couldn't make sense of the situation. Is this some kind of joke? It must be! I bet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan are trying to pull a prank on me! GEEZ on my third day back?! Okay Ill play along with this and then Ill counter-prank them! Naruto fought back his feelings enough to get his face back to its natural color. He glanced back up to Sakura. She gave him a confused look but she still managed to keep her smile."Alright just let me get ready… uh come in if you want." Naruto stated as he bit back his emotions. "Hurry Naruto!" She replied.

Fifteen minutes had past by as Naruto showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and changed into his clothes. He walked into his living room finding Sakura sitting crossed-legged on his couch. His eyes slowly scanned her body up and down. She's so damn hot… His heart grew heavy as the feelings he had for her made his blood rush to his face again. No! This is a prank! It has too be! I gotta concentrate otherwise Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-Chan are gonna get me with this prank.

"Okay… ready to go Sakura-Chan?"She looked up at him and smiled."You look handsome Naruto." Sakura softly said with a faint blush on her face.His heart skipped a bit. She blushed? I c-cant believe it! This is too good to be true! Is this really happening? Is this a prank? No it has to b-Naruto was startled as a gentle hand touched his chin. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her get off the couch and walk up to him. She gently pulled his head down so that their eyes met. His eyes stared deeply into hers. Those two pools of emerald looked back at him. That smile that brightened his heart appeared on her face. She pulled him closer to her face. She closed her eyes softly and puckered her lips gently.

A KISS!! WHAT?? Naruto's mind really now was in a state of confusion. Was this a prank? Or is this the real deal. I have to do something… okay I'm going to do it. I going to kiss Sakura-Chan!He puckered his lips and went in slowly. He closed his eyes. The only sound he could hear was the thunderous beating of his heart. His lips touched hers. They are so soft… Naruto thought as feelings of love, passion, and emotion made his senses go wild. He could tell that Sakura was also feeling this. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost like a dream then again it seemed so real. Whatever the case was today sure seemed to be a promising day.


End file.
